The Bet
by XavierJulius
Summary: The guys' friends decided to make things interesting when predicting which two guys will end up together. Katie, Mama K, Jo, Lucy, Jett, and Camille all support a different couple, so who will win the prize? No established couples yet, but there will be slash.


**I declare this a writing day! So, if you follow me expect at least two more notifications. I'm starting an additional new story, as well as updating Everything You Want, and hopefully I Don't Belong Here. I think y'all will like this one. It's fun.**

**The Bet**

**When a few Palm Woods residents get bored, they decide to raise a bet on interesting terms. Each person believes that two of BTR's four guys are secretly dating. However, their ideas of who the couple is vary. How far will they go to prove their couple real?**

**Rating: T, for now. Might change as couples are established and sexual stuff starts to happen. We'll see. **

It was one of the hottest days this summer and Bitters had yet to get the AC fixed, so naturally, almost every Palm Woods resident was relaxing by the pool, desperately trying to beat the heat. The boys of Big Time Rush had hit the studio, leaving their friends behind to hang out. Camille and Lucy were sprawled out on lounge chairs by the entrance to one of the cabanas, Jo opting to sit on the ground near them under an umbrella. Bored, their conversation drifted between work and boys (which, by the way, all three girls were lacking in), eventually drifting to a chat about the BTR guys.

Jo had dated Kendall for a while, before she had to go to New Zealand for a movie. After controversy with a couple actors in the middle of filming the second movie of the trilogy, the production was cancelled, and Jo had been sent home. By then, she and Kendall had drifted apart, and she returned to Los Angeles just as the sweltering summer was setting in. Though she had initially planned on dating the blonde boy again, they never really clicked, so she decided to stay friends with him instead.

Lucy had also had a little bit of thing for Kendall, but nothing had ever been established between them, and the serious mixed signals she'd been getting from him were honestly turning her off. Besides, she didn't move in with the intention of dating anyone. She just wanted to pursue her career. After all, that's why she had rejected James and Carlos. Why reject them, but then date Kendall, right?

Camille had ended it with Logan, too. They had mutually decided that their relationship didn't go past a physical attraction, so they ended their togetherness after a much-needed make out session. She still sighed at the thought of him sometimes, but she knew they were better off this way. Besides, there were hot guys all over the Palm Woods, and she was _not _ready to settle for anyone just yet.

"I think Kendall is gay," Jo blurted out of the blue, sparking their interesting conversation.

"What?" Camille said by instinct, confused as to where Jo's statement had come from.

"I don't know…" Lucy said, "He seems pretty into girls. If someone's gay, it's Carlos. He _totally _has a thing for James. That's why he competed for me against James. Not because he liked me; he wanted to date me and then dump me so he could keep James single."  
"I don't know," Jo said, "Kendall's the only guy I've ever met who wanted to take it slower than I did. Plus, I've totally seen him check out Logan. And face it, they'd be so cute together!"

"Wait, hold up a sec. If Logan is so gay, then why did he like making out with me so much?" Camille demanded.

"Uh, he could be bi?" Jo pointed out.

"Well, I think it'd be Kendall and James. I mean, when they first moved here they bickered like a couple. And they both have that pretty boy look that just screams 'hey! I'm a boy who likes boys!'" Camille decided.

"They do not!" Lucy said, "Well, James does. Kendall, not so much."

"Yes, so much!" Jo said, "Logan is like a sassy helpless little dude, and Kendall is his sensible knight. They're a clear match."

"I still don't think Logan's gay." Camille insisted.

Lucy nodded in agreement. Before she could remark on how this was true, she was interrupted by the familiar tone of one of Jett Stetson's snarky remarks.

"Well, ever since I realized I was bi," he mused, "I've had an _excellent _gaydar. I knew when Jennifer had a crush on Jennifer, and I know which of those guys like boys. First of all, Carlos. You can tell just by the way he walks. Like, he practically throws his ass at anyone he sees. But, you see, he's not gay. He seems like the pansexual type. Doesn't give shit who he's with. I admire that. He doesn't care what he's supposed to do or what he is, just likes who he likes. The other one is Logan. He has that spunk, what with all the sarcasm and the anger issues. Yet, we still see him as the quiet one and we don't know why. Well, it's because he has a secret. Another side to him that we don't see. And with all of the goofy smiles he gives _Carlos_, it's clear he's gay. In conclusion, Cargan is the couple in the real."

"Cargan?" Jo questioned.

"It's their couple name, sweet cheeks. Like, how yours is Kogan, Lucy's is Jarlos, and Camille's is Kames."

"Why do you know all these?" Lucy wanted to know.

Jett shrugged.

"Someone has to."

"Yes, and someone also has to turn this into a bet, because, well… money," a suddenly apparent Katie Knight insisted, "So I'm here to make it interesting. I, a supporter of Jagan, would like to help in organizing this."

"Okay, 20 bucks says it's Kames," Camille imposed.

"Uh, uh uh," Katie interrupted, "I'm not done. I think we should make a list of couple-y things the guys might do, adding a small price to each. We see any two guys do these things, everyone except the one supporting that couple puts said amount of money in the pool."

"Fine," Jo said, "But what if one of us claims to see one of those things happen and the rest of us don't know if it's true?"

"Good point," Katie said, "I'll make a legal document. I don't trust myself. Or Jett."

"Hey!" Jett whined.

Katie motioned to the pen and notepad in her hands.

"What goes on the list?"

And within a few minutes, they had this list:

_-Hand hold_

_-Arm around_

_-hug_

_-private hang out_

_-whispering_

_-blushing_

_-personal smiles_

_-"I love you"_

_-gift giving (birthdays excluded)_

_-wink_

_-massage (or any other form of excessive touching)_

_-worrying about another guy_

_-__**One guy coming out as gay (or bi, pan, or anything else including them being attracted to guys)**_

_**-Coming out as a couple**_

"Okay," Katie said, "Now, to discuss prices. I think most things should be under a dollar, and we can add them all as we go. We'll have a record of who owes what, and who gets what, and exchange at the end. I think coming out as gay (or whatever) should be ten dollars, and coming out as a couple should be twenty."  
"It should be more," Jett insisted, "I make more than that in a day."

"Fine, twenty and thirty."

"Fine, whatever."

"And after a couple comes out," Lucy said, "We stop right?"

"Well, whoever supports the corresponding couple can decide if they want to continue. But we have no Kenlos supporter."

"Wrong," Mama K said, appearing just as conveniently as the others, "I'm a Kenlos supporter. I'm not usually into bets, but I'll do it."

"Sweet," Katie said, "I'll go write the paper and run it by my lawyer. Meet here tomorrow?"

The others nodded, watching Katie walk off. This was going to be interesting.

**Short, but I might update later today. Or tomorrow. Imma go update the others. Peace out. Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
